Tinted Purple
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: "His lips were tinted purple." One-Shot! Rated T for, like, one curse word. R&R?


_Autumn rain falls on her dark, black hair, falling into her black-lined, dark brown eyes, the makeup she wore so beautifuly merely two hours ago is running horridly down her cheeks, her lips, covered in a light purple, were turned down into a deep frown, the rain casading down them gently, her light purple maid of honor dress was soaked, ruined, and she didn't care. _

_The leaves fell around her, as she sat atop the cliff. The leaves dropped into her hair, falling off onto her lap. She picked up a golden leaf, staring at it as she twirled it around with her long, tan fingers. She noticed the back of the leaf had a light tint of purple, everything was purple today wasn't it? She squeezed it in her hands, it crumbled with a few sounds. She sighs, closing her eyes. She focused on the rain beating against her always-to-warm skin, the sounds of the breeze as it tossed her hair into her face, the sounds of laughter coming from the beach, and the waves beating against the cliff._

_"Don't!" She heard the scream from the beach, "Paul!" The name was followed by laughing. She rolled her eyes, everyone was so happy, everyone but her that is. She felt overwhelmed by the emptiness she felt. It was like something was missing, which, in a way, something was missing. Today she lost her baby brother to the trap of imprintation, had to go to the ex-love-of her life's wedding, and be the maid of honor, had to watch all the imprints dance and make love eyes at eachother. It was sickening._

_"Why are you alone?" His voice came from behind her, Embry Call, always the sweet one. Never said anything mean, even when she brought up his mother, never yelled, so calm, collected, quiet, even his thoughts, and dispite everything she'd done, he still tried to talk to her, make her laugh and smile. He was, by far, the nicest guy she had ever known in her life, yet she'd still been a complete, and total bitch to him. She felt horrible, but what else could she do?_

_"Aren't I always?" She replied softly, he smiled sadly at her, even though her back was turned, and he sat next to her. He was still wearing his tux, they probably all were, his hair, that he'd gone so far to acctually brush and style, was ruined now. She noticed that he's quite attractive, she shook her head, trying not to think like that about a fellow wolf. Been there, done that. _

_"Not anymore." He offered a stunning smile, showing off perfect teeth. She finally turned, giving him the full effect of her looks. He took in her make-up smeared face, it all ran down her cheeks as though she'd been crying for hours. He still thought that she, was in fact, beyond beautiful. _

_"Still, in a form." She whispers, more to herself then him. But he catches it, and it makes him want to reach over and hug her. Because nobody, **n.o.b.o.d.y.** deserves to go through all things she's gone through.  
><em>_(Especially not her of all people.)_

_"How are you doing?" He asks, hesitantly. She wants to stand up at the edge of her cliff, and scream how she's doing horribly, how she hates her life and wants to leave, how she's tired of this town, and most it's people, how listening to all the fun down at the shore breaking her heart because they didn't even notice she was gone, she wants to scream everything out to him. But she doesn't. _

_"Sick." She says quietly, "Sick of all this lovey-dovey imprint, and even not imprint, bullshit. Sick of all the love, sick of watching everyone be in love, and happy with those they love, sick." She explains when she sees his questioning look. He nods understandingly, she almost scoffs, he doesn't understand. _

_"Sick of the fact that you don't have it?" He askes gently, she closes her eyes with a sigh, "Let me fix it for the time being." He suggests, she opens her eyes and looks at him for a while, he leans forward, softly placing his lips on her soft, lipstick covered lips. He was sure his heart stopped beating for a second, he'd always dreamed of kissing her. _

_Their lips moved in snyc, her hands tangled in his wet, soft hair, he smelled like...apples and trees. Mixed with beer, he had probably been drinking. He moved his hand to her neck, she gripped his hair tighter and pulled him closer, he moved his arms down to her slim waist, she moved herself to face him and pushed him down onto his back. His hands found there way up her dress, she slid her's down his chest, as she kissed down his neck, he made a slight noise that she didn't seem to notice. Suddenly it all stopped, she was sitting up, he was staring, dazed at her. _

_"Not so bad, is it?" He asks as he sits up, she rolls her eyes. Her bangs fall into her eyes as she turns to dangle her feet off the ledge. In honesty, she enjoyed it, she didn't want to stop. But she can't feel anything but friendship for him, he is afterall a wolf. And that comes before love, or even dating. Or screwing. _

_"Listen, even doing it myself," She paused to turn to him with a calm expression, "It still makes me **sick." **She tells him softly, he blinks before nodding slowly. He was sure she had enjoyed it, she was the one that shoved him down._

_"I.." He's at a lost for words, mostly from that kiss, but she doesn't have to know that. She sighs. Laughter echos from the beach again, yells for someone to stop it, followed by more laughter._

_"I don't care what you think, I'm fine, I don't need all that...bullshit." She says, "I'm going to leave. Goodbye." She tells him before scooting forwards slightly and pushing herself off the cliff. She hits the water before bobbing up, tilting her head she sees him sitting there, feet dangling, staring down at her. The rain beat down on her and the water as she watched him get up._

_She swan closer to the shore, "Dude! You have purple shit all over you!" She heard Jared yell to him as he jogged up to him. Jacob turned shook his head, turning and glancing at her as she pulled herself out of the water, giving her a knowing look._

_"Yeah? Where?" Embry asked him, all though he knew full well excatly were this 'purple shit' was. Rachel laughed at she saw the lipstick on his lips, and neck. Kim tried to get it off as best as she could, rubbing his lips and then neck. It was still tinted purple. Jared grabbed Kim by the waist, twirling her around, Kim laughed and told him she loves him._

_"I don't need this love shit." She mumbled as she walked away, heading home in her ruined, torn, and wet dress. _

_Atleast, that's what she'd want you to believe._

_In truth, she wanted all the love stuff to happen to her. She wanted to find someone twirl her around in the pouring rain on the beach, she wanted someone who she could stay up till sunrise on the phone with, someone who would wrestle her, and not go easy dispite her being a girl, she wanted someone who loved her for everything she is._

_Thunder crashed loudly, lighting brightened up the sky and her retreating figure, "Come to my house. It's closer, and I can give you some new clothes, besides I'm sure you don't have a key and Sue isn't there, neither is Seth, so the door is locked." He yelled as he jogged up to her. She turned, catching sight of the purple tint on his lips. _

_They walked to his house, stepping into the warm, dry house. His mother was gone, so they were alone. He grabbed one of his plain shirts and a pair of basketball shorts, handing them to her before leaving the room so she could change. She threw her light purple dress into the corner of his room before using the towel he left on his bed for her to dry her hair. _

_"You can sleep in my bed, I'll use the couch." He told her softly when she came out of the room. He was out of his wet tux and into red basketball shorts like the blue ones she wore, he was shirtless. He still didn't get the purple tint off his neck or lips though. She pulled him into a hug, before lightly kissing his lips. _

_She slept on the couch that night. She dream't about Embry, the forst they were in had the lightest tint of purple in it, and his lips and neck w__ere still purple. __And when she woke up her lips were,_

_Tinted Purple._

* * *

><p><strong>This came out of no where, it's not very good but I feel the need to post <span>something, <span>so I'm posting it. Please reveiw?~Flossy.**


End file.
